


Blood Rut

by amarthe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucker Good Hunter, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarthe/pseuds/amarthe
Summary: The Good Hunter has a bit of an accident while in Old Yharnam. Being knotted by a lycanthrope isn't the worst thing that has happened to him.
Relationships: The Hunter/Lycanthrope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Blood Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize in advance for horny crimes. I wrote this back in June, and I was going to edit it to make it better, but it's extremely sleazy werewolf smut, guys. You get what you get.

The stench of blood and burning fur hung in the air like a baneful incense, surrounding the good hunter with its pestilent embrace. Some part of him felt that no matter how many times he was killed in his hunt and returned to the Dream the vile smell would still cling to him. He was worn down, dangerously low on blood vials and morale, but no matter how he longed to give up, his hunt would persist either until the gods had their fill, or the beast inside him consumed him entirely. He staggered down the cobbled streets, his right leg deeply wounded from a lycanthrope’s attack after an ill-aimed riposte. Despite his injury, the hunter had managed to slay both of the massive scourge beasts, but his energy was trickling away like the blood from his wounds, and he knew it. He needed to find blood vials soon, or at least a place for a moment’s respite while he dulled his pain with a cheap blood cocktail. As he limped through the streets littered with the carcasses of beasts, he found such a place. 

A small, narrow corridor, hardly even an alley, was visible to him on the left. The hunter hobbled into it, and as he approached, he noticed a body in the fetal position at the end.  _ This is in my luck,  _ he thought,  _ they might have some vials on them- and perhaps some of their garb could be salvageable, too.  _ Approaching the corpse as quickly as he could, he rifled through their belongings, and was deeply disappointed when all he found were some large medicinal pellets composed of coagulated blood. He’d tried eating them in the past and not only was the taste metallic and putrid, he had noticed they weakened him to the onslaught of his enemy. They were utterly useless to him. As he tossed the beast blood pellets aside, he heard a loud thud, followed by the unmistakable sound of claws clattering against stone behind him. He whipped around, reaching for his firearm which he had holstered while pilfering the corpse, but those few seconds he took were much too long.

The massive lycanthrope was already upon him. The beast pounced, pinning the hunter down with a single sinewy paw. The hunter reflexively closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the beast’s claws to sink into his chest and rend him asunder, for the searing pain and then sudden blissful calmness of death, for the light floral scent of the Hunter’s Dream to flood his senses as he returned to the mortal coil once again. But none of that came. 

He opened his eyes, slowly, to observe the beast before him. The hunter had never been this close to a still-living beast. Its breath was meaty, its fur, a once-light brown, was blackened by blood and ash. And most curiously, its eyes were unmistakably human despite the collapsed pupils. But none of that was what caught him off-guard; All of these traits were normal for a beast. No, what took the hunter by surprise was that between the hind legs of this massive beast hung a massive, fully-erect cock. The beast leaned closer to the hunter, sniffing at his neck, before using its other paw to pull off the hunter’s trousers with a disturbingly human amount of motor skills. Dread writhed within the hunter’s stomach, and another feeling accompanied it- arousal. 

It would be a lie to say the hunter had never considered -no,  _ fantasized  _ about- this exact scenario unfolding before him, but the blood was said to be more intoxicating than any other addiction-- even sex. He figured the intoxication that the old blood provided outweighed any drive for breeding, but this had proven him entirely wrong. Even the old blood couldn’t override such a primal desire. The muzzle of the beast moved lower from his neck, eventually stopping at his groin. It sniffed before attempting to nuzzle between the man’s thighs. The hunter didn’t budge, lying prone on his back as the reality of this situation sank in. The beast pressed its muzzle in harder, offering a low growl as a warning of what would come if the man did not comply. The vibrations of the beast’s vocalization against his sensitive skin sent his mind into a frenzy. What a sight he would be to any other hunters that came through here, letting himself get aroused by a beast taking advantage of him like this. The mind of the hunter had already been clouded by pain, but now excitement clouded his judgement even further. He whimpered, opening his thighs to the beast. 

It opened its muzzle, the feeling of its hot breath against him only increasing his arousal. He was starting to get hard. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt bottomless shame for this, but it was eclipsed by the excitement of this beast ready and willing to use him as its breeding bitch. The warm, wet tongue of the beast lapped eagerly at his entrance and he stifled a moan, biting into his hand to keep his sounds of pleasure from being heard and attracting more attention. Part of him was afraid a fellow hunter could see him in this state and do gods know what to him for his degeneracy, but an even larger part of him was afraid a hunter would kill his beastial assailant, ending the action he’d fantasized about before it could even really get started. He knew he shouldn’t give in to this lust, but he wanted to so badly. He let out a low moan, mindlessly rutting against the hot wetness of the beast’s tongue. 

The lycanthrope finished preparing the hunter’s ass for its knotted cock sooner than he would have liked, but he was already fully erect, the tip of his cock drooling pre-cum. Panting, the hunter anticipated its next move, angling his hips upwards. He was too aroused to be thinking clearly, but he didn’t care. The hunter wanted this. He  _ needed _ this. He needed to be full of this beast’s cock as it pumped him full of its seed. The pointed tip of the wolf-beast’s shaft rubbed against his hole, and he bit his lip in anticipation. After finding its bearings, the beast buried itself in the hunter. He couldn’t restrain himself anymore, letting out a less-than-human noise somewhere between a moan and a guttural scream. Had he been less focused on getting off he would’ve felt concern about the sound that came from his frame, a testament to how some day soon he would be just like the beast that was violating him.

Setting a rough pace, the monstrosity pounded into the feeble hunter, who clawed at the filthy cobblestone street beneath him, trying to find something to grip onto that would anchor him to this world. The feeling of the beast’s fur rubbing against his hard cock was bringing him close to his peak already. It growled harshly in his ear as it fucked him, a reminder that at any moment it could choose to tear out his throat, sinking deeper into him with each thrust. It was painful, but in a way, that only heightened his pleasure. Blood ministration was the only reason the beast’s cock hadn’t immediately ruptured something inside the young hunter, for it gave the human body the ability to undergo more abuse than would otherwise be possible. The hunter had never felt so full, nor so utterly degraded. As he looked down at his body, he could see his stomach bulge ever-so-slightly each time the beast fully sheathed itself inside him. This sight was enough to send him over the edge. He came, his seed splattering onto his stomach and mixing with the blood and ash that caked the fur of the powerful creature on top of him.

The beast kept up its ruthless pace, its growls and pants growing more aggressive as it mercilessly bred him. It would not stop until it had its fill and had spilled its seed deep inside of him. The hunter’s mouth lolled open stupidly, letting out a soft grunt each time the lycanthrope forced itself inside of him. Abruptly, the beast stopped, causing the good hunter to look up with confusion. It nudged his shoulder harshly with its muzzle, attempting to turn his body over. The hunter obliged, flipping himself so that his ass was in the air, his face and hands pressed against the paving. The perfect breeding position for a canine beast such as this. 

Gliding back into him, it quickened its pace. The hunter no longer bothered to hold back his own noises, moaning and crying out with wild abandon. He didn’t care if another hunter found him like this, and he _certainly_ didn’t care if another beast wanted to have its way with him. This was his purpose; To be used as a cocksleeve and pumped full of beast cum, again and again. The hunter could not bear their pups but the beasts didn’t know that, and more importantly they did not care. Just as the hunter was beginning to grow accustomed to the beast’s girth, somehow it began to grow, something at the base of the beast’s cock swelling. The beast continued thrusting inside of him, its pace growing more erratic as the beast’s knot swelled, painfully popping in and out of the hunter’s hole. Finally the beast snapped its hips into the hunter’s, its knot locking it into place deep inside of him. Its hot cum spilled into him, filling him beyond what he imagined possible. The beast all but collapsed on top of the hunter, knot still nestled inside of him. The rhythmic pattern of the beast’s feral breathing in his ear lulled him, quickly, into unconsciousness. 

When the hunter awoke, the beast was huddled next to him. The knot which had once kept the beast locked into him had since deflated. Moving slowly so he wouldn’t awaken the wolflike beast, he carefully removed himself from the beast’s now-flaccid shaft, some of its seed leaking out of him in its absence. He searched the area for his trousers, pulling them back on and collecting his weapons. They were slightly tighter around the waist than they had been prior, and the realization that he was still full of the beast’s cum sent another wave of arousal through his body. As he stood, a strong ache crept over his body. Every joint was in agony, but especially his hips. He hoped a trip to the Hunter’s Dream would help replenish not only his health, but his stamina as well. Carefully stepping around the still-sleeping beast, he decided the wisest action he could take would be to go to the last lantern he had seen, and from there return to his only real home, the Dream. The hunter’s gait was still staggered now, albeit for different reasons than before, and now the smell of blood and ash weren’t the only scents that clung to him.


End file.
